Angels vs Devils
by Moonstruck Vamp
Summary: Charlie's Angels face a new adventure when a young girl is kidnapped. Can they save her in time? Can they stop an unknown group blocking their every move as the case continues winding in all directions? Read and Review :
1. The Harley case

Angels VS Devils

Chapter 1: The Harley case.

"Nathalie! I've got him. Get Alex here! Time to fly home!"

"Alex, the birds are going west!"

"Got it!" Alex said as she took the helicopter towards the meeting point. Nathalie was climbing the ladder on the helicopter and Dylan grabbed the ladder while holding on to the bad guy.

"Mind your head!" Alex said through the microphone. Nathalie hoisted the ladder into the helicopter and helped Dylan chain the bad guy up. They gave each other a high five as they flew off to deliver the criminal that completed the mission.

6 o'clock. The alarm went and Nathalie got up. She danced her way to the window and opened the curtains! "Good morning sun!" She said with her usual broad smile.

"Good morning Nathalie, did you have to do that?"

"Good morning Pete." She said and went into the bed giggling and hugged him. He started kissing him but what was supposed to be a long passionate kiss was cut short when the phone rang.

"Hello this is Pete… Yes she is here… Ok, I'll tell her… She'll be right there."

"Who was it?"

"Bosley. He said that you have to be at work in 10 minutes."

Nathalie smiled. "See you later Pete." And she was gone before he could reply.

"Alex, let's go to dinner tonight!"

"What's the occasion?"

"Us being together for two years now?"

"Two years and three days."

"Oh. I guess I mixed up the days a bit."

"Jason, I was going to cook tonight!"

"Now somebody else can do the cooking for you. Baby please!"

"I.." The phone rang. "Hello this is Alex… Yes… Yes… Be right there. See you Bosley."

"Charlie?" Jason asked.

"Yes, see you tonight for dinner."

And Alex was gone.

"Where am I?" Dylan asked herself when she woke up in an unknown bed.

"You were drunk?" Some strange dark-haired guy asked her.

"Yeah I was and now I've got to go."

"I might have known." The dark-haired man sighed. "They always regret it in the morning."

"I'm sure you were great but I have a job."

"Goodbye Dylan. It was nice having you here. Come back any time."

"See you later…"

"Davis. My name is Davis."

"Bye Davis. See you later."

"Hello Bosley!" All the Angels greeted Bosley as they walked into the office.

"Good morning girls! All right in time I see."

"You did call a bit early though." Nathalie complained.

"It was necessary."

The Angels set themselves down on the couch.

"If you don't mind me asking. What were you doing?" Bosley asked Dylan and the others look at her with slight surprise.

"Just had a party. Rough night."

"Like you remember." Nathalie joked.

"Not really no." Dylan laughed. Bosley's phone rang.

"Good morning Angels!"

"Good morning Charlie!" The Angels said in unison.

"I've got a new assignment for you three. A young girl has been kidnapped. Her parents want you to find her. Her name is Demetra Harley"

"No ransom demands?" Alex asked.

"Nothing so far. We are keeping a tab on the phone in case any demands are made. You must know that the kidnappers are possibly mobsters. The situation might be more dangerous than it looks."

"Understood. Where can we start looking?" Nathalie asked.

"The girl was last seen in a mall not far from her house. The store she entered last was a large supplier of computers and other electronic devices. There are no security tapes but there is evidence doors have been broken open."

"So we start by looking for clues." Dylan said.

Ten minutes later the Angels were at the mall. Alex was undercover as detective, Nathalie was supposed to be from the security department and Dylan was a news reporter with free access to the store. Nathalie investigated the camera's from which the security tapes should have been made and went to the security department to get tapes from other days. Dylan talked to the employees who had been on duty that day while Alex was looking for signs that would confirm the kidnapping. Nathalie looked at the tapes from a few days before. The girl had been shopping there three days previous to the incident with two other girl and a strange blond man had followed them around. The girls acted as if they were unaware but Nathalie could see the nerves in their eyes. She made an enhanced picture of the blond creep and went back upstairs. Alex looked at the door, a fire extinguisher had been used to smash the door. The kidnapper had dropped it after opening the door. There was a piece of cloth near the door which Alex took to find traces of kidnapper or the girl. Dylan talked to the guard who had been on duty while it had happened.

"So you do not remember who took her?"

"I was hit on the head with some hard object. I was unconscious for a few hours and I have a slight concussion. All I know is that there was a strange looking fellow following that girl around. She had asked me to help her and when I told that guy to back of somebody gave me a nice hit with whatever it was they used."

"Another man?"

"I don't know. It definitively did hit like a man. If it was a woman she has been spending too much time at the gym."

"Thank you sir."

Dylan went to Alex and Nathalie joined them.

"What did you find?" Alex asked.

"A blond man who was following the girl a few days before the kidnapping. I managed to get a reasonably good picture of him." Nathalie showed the picture of the blond man.

"The guard I have been talking to said he was telling that man to stay away from the girl when he got hit by a hard object. Whoever the kidnapper was, he seemed not to be working alone."

"The door was smashed by a fire extinguisher. A heavy object. Blondy would have needed both hands to lift it and aim properly. The girl could have run. Another person must have helped him to take her away."

"There were no customers?"Nathalie asked.

"Nobody save the girl, Blondy and the unknown hit man."

"Let's see if Bosley can identify Blondy for us." Alex said and they all headed back to the station.

"It seems your blond man is Sergey Locovic. He has a criminal record and over a hundred unpaid speeding tickets. This guy is serious about not following the rules." Bosley told the Angels.

"But what could his motive be? Why does he want that girl?"

"The girl's father is a very important officer. He works at the police and might be able to erase his criminal records. For him to reach that there would have to be a demanded, by phone or otherwise but no contact has been made so far."

"So the guys has no interest or no connection?" Alex asked Bosley.

"Probably no connection. It is like he was erased from the face of the earth."

"Girls, we've got an unexpected phone call." Charlie's voice announced from the speaker. "It seems the girl has managed to contact two of her friends. They say she sounded panicked and it sounded like she had been crying."

"What time were they called?" Dylan asked the speakerphone.

"Only three minutes ago, they are on their way to the station. They should be there any moment now."

The doorbell rang and Bosley let two young teens who both looked rather shocked in.

"Hello girls, can you help us?"

One of the girls, a short Asian girl with long black hair, was looking bad at ease. The other girl, a short blond, had a challenging look on her face. She was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that had built up in a short time.

"Can't you just break this man's door in? Our friend is out there, in pain or worse, waiting to be shot! You are just sitting here like a bunch of wannabe hero's!"

"We can understand your frustration but there isn't much we can do."

"Nilaine, they don't know about Mr. Cortez, do they?"

"They are really bad detectives if they haven't figured it out."

"Who is Mr. Cortez?" Dylan asked.

"He is our Spanish teacher at school. He is the one who kidnapped her."

"Do you have a picture?" Nathalie asked.

The blond gave them a picture of Mr. Cortez. The teacher was indeed the same man who the guard had seen and who had followed the girls into the electronics store earlier.

"Why would your teacher want to kidnap your friend?" Alex asked.

"She knows something about him. He isn't who he says to be. Obviously he is trying to cover it up. His criminal experience and his little friends would manage to cover their tracks as good as they have done."

The Angels looked at each other. Bingo, they had a motive.

"Thank you so much for your help. I think we know where to go next."

"You're welcome." The little black-haired girl murmured.

"Hardly." The blond added with a hard look on her young face.

The friends walked out together.

"The blond did not seem to like us at all." Nathalie said.

"She doesn't trust us. I know I wouldn't." Dylan said.

Nathalie and Alex looked at her with a surprised look.

"Her best friend was kidnapped by a teacher and we haven't really been making a lot of progress. I think their friend made them panic. Demetra Haley is trying not to be found. Something tells me they are holding a gun to her head right at this very moment."


	2. Meeting the Free Devils

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated but I got a review (yey, thank you!!) So I decided to write another Chapter for the story :) I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

"Where do we go now?" Dylan asked.

"We visit the teacher." Alex said. The angels got in the car and drove towards the school the girls were at. "Nasty looking place." Dylan noted.

"Does it look like your old school?" Alex asked.

"No, it looks like they actually like learning here." Dylan said. The angels all started laughing and walked into the school. Nathalie walked up to the reception. "I'm looking for a Mr. Cortez?"

"Ooh, the Spanish teacher. He's in the last classroom in that hall." The receptionist said, pointing to a hallway. Nathalie shrugged and walked ahead of the others. Alex walked into the classroom without knocking. "Mr. Cortez, we need to talk." The whole class started jeering and the teacher followed Alex out of class. "What is going on?" He asked her. "We are investigating the possible kidnapping of Demetra Harley, she was one of your students."

"Miss Harley, yes I remember her and her strange disappearance. Do you think I had something to do with this?"

"We have our reasons to suspect it."

"I have nothing to do with this. I saw the tape of the kidnapping on the police station. I just know that the guy is the boyfriend of one of the Devils."

"The Devils?" Nathalie asked.

"They are some sort of gang. They call themselves the Free Devils. If hell exists, they came from it."

"And you think this gang is behind the kidnapping?" Alex asked.

"Pretty sure. I just don't know what they want with Demetra."

"Thank you Mr. Cortez. Where can we find these Devils?"

"The Misdeed Drift. The local bar downtown."

_**At the Misdeed Drift.**_

"Spread out and keep your ears open. We are looking for a group of people calling themselves Devils." Alex said. Dylan and Nathalie nodded and walked off. Dylan walks up to the bar and orders a drink. Nathalie sits at a table near a group of strange looking guys. Alex stands near a door at the back of the bar. "So, what are you doing here? Haven't seen you around before." A hot guy asks Dylan as he sits next to her. "Just came to town, thought I'd get to know the people." Dylan lies.

"If you're any good you should go to the other bar. This is the lair of the beast."

"What do you mean?" Dylan asks, pretending to be confused.

"This is the place where the Free Devils party. They don't tolerate fools. They will be here any moment now."

"The Free Devils?" Dylan asked, pulling her blond wig.

"Yeah, three guys and their girlfriends. Everybody knows they are absolutely lethal but the cops have nothing on them. They are harder to catch than smoke is."

Nathalie is talking to a girl who seems a little nervous. "What's got you so nervous?" She asks.

"The Devils are coming. If it weren't for Jason I wouldn't be here."

"Who is Jason."

"My boyfriends. I made a deal with them. They would get him back to me for cash. Of course I paid them. I just want to get Jason and get out."

"They are going to bust him out of jail?"

"No his old gang had him hostage, cops would do nothing saying he was a gang member that was just hanging with friends."

"So you went to these Devils?"

"They were the only ones that could help."

Alex is watching Dylan and Nathalie talk as a guy walks up to her. "Hey can I get you a drink?"

"No." She says.

"Do you want…"

"Uh-uh."

"Maybe I can…"

"Uh-uh."

"Shall I get you…"

"Uh-uh."

The guy walks away disappointed as the door opens. A blond woman with high heels walks in on the arm of a dangerous looking tall dark-haired man. They are followed by an Asian woman who looks like she would kill you for looking at her in the wrong way. She is followed by a tall, olive skinned man who looks like he fights on a regular basis. All of them look absolutely lethal and dangerous. Trailing behind them is a young man, looking nervous and a bit pale. The girl that was talking to Nathalie quickly walks up to him and drags him out of the bar. The newcomers don't even look back. Another man walks in. Tall, blond, skinnier than his friends and looking truly frightening without his most obvious feature. On the left side of his neck is a huge scar like somebody tried to cut his throat from both right to left as from up and down resulting in a huge diagonal scar.

"It looks like one of the she-Devils is missing." The man noted to Dylan.

"What?"

"There is always six of them. The three woman and the three man. The blond one with the scar in his neck is the boyfriend of the missing Devil."

"Is his name Sergey Locovic?"

"That's one of his names. His real name is known only inside that cozy little group."

"Hey!" Natalie said as she joined Dylan. "Having a nice time?"

"Yeah, this guy is really nice."

Nathalie smiled at the guy.

"I'm sorry but we've got to go. Alex just told me Charlie has some new information."

"I'm sorry but we've to go." Dylan said and she and Nathalie quickly followed Alex out the bar.

"Charlie called. Sergey has an alibi. Apparently he was at this pub that night. They have over a dozen witnesses."

"I know. The guy I was talking to told me that the man with the scar is Sergey."

"But there was no scar on the tape." Nathalie objected.

"He must have hired somebody else." Alex said. At that moment a group of guys walked past, including a blond man whose posture matched the one they saw on the video perfectly. The angels walk after the group, completely silent. The men walk into an old building and one of them looks around before closing the door.

"It looks like we found our guy." Nathalie whispered and they stalked to the door. They open it up and walk inside. "Now this is something you don't see every day." Alex says as they walk into an old theater. The angels walk onto the stage and make their way backstage. A girl is tied on a chair. Demetra Harley. She looks panicky and scared. "It's ok. We're here to save you." Nathalie tells the girls as she cuts the ropes that bind her to the chair. "Where are those guys?" Demetra asks, looking around panicky. "My friends will find them." Nathalie assures her.

Alex and Dylan walk into a dressing room where they hear voices. They see blondy and the other man sitting around a poker table. There is another door on the other side of the dressing room. Alex is about to kick in the door when the door opposite to theirs is kicked open by the blond woman from the bar. The Asian woman comes in next. The blond woman pulls out a sword which is obviously blunt. One of the man laughs and attacks her. The blond Devil hits the man with the sword and the Angels see the electric current pass through his body. The Asian woman fights hand to hand in a way that impresses even the Angels. "What are they?" Alex asks Dylan. "How about skilled fighters who like technology and martial arts."

"That might be it."

"Should we go in?"

"Yes." Alex says and they burst into the room. They fight of a few of the man while the Devils deal with the others. When all the man are down the blonde one looks at the Angels calculation. "Do we?"

"Let them be." The Asian woman says. "They have as much need for secrecy as we do."

The Devils turned around and run away. Dylan and Alex run back to Nathalie and Demetra. "What happened?" Nathalie asks as she sees the faces of her fellow Angels. "We saw the Devils fight. They are nearly better than we are." Alex explains.

"And they cheat." Dylan adds, explaining about the electric swords. "Wow!" Nathalie says. "It's cool and all but why would they let you go like that? It doesn't make sense."

"Can I go home now?" Demetra asks them, bringing them back to the present.

"Yes." Alex says and they take Demetra back to her parents. After Demetra thanked them a lot for their help in freeing her they went back to the agency. They told Bosley and Charlie all about the so called Devils and decided they needed to know more.

"We have to find out why they blocked us." Alex said.

"What they are doing in their free time." Dylan added.

"And how to stop them, just in case." Nathalie finished.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please Review! Thank you very much.**


End file.
